


Steve Rogers Headcanons (Fluff)

by steverogerswhore



Series: Steve Rogers Fluff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, he's more than the serum, headcanons, just some cute things, steve rogers is a gentlemen in the streets, steve rogers is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore
Summary: Just some fluff headcanons with Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Steve Rogers Headcanons (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be editing more in as I think of them... my brain can only do so much at a time. :)

**After Care:** After some love making the two of you cuddle. He holds you protectively in his grasp, often threading his fingers through your hair. Other times you share a hot bath and he fixes the two of you some hot tea or coffee.

 **Dates:** Steve is old fashioned and you love that about him. The cliche 'dinner and a movie' date suits you just fine. When the two of you are busy, you try to meet over lunch or coffee. Sometimes, he surprises you at work.

 **Gifts:** He gives you more gifts than you need, but you appreciate every single one of them anyway. Gifts range from flowers, stuffed animals, to a night on the town for the two of you.

 **Phone Calls:** When you are busy at work, he leaves you a voicemail filled with sweet nothings. After a stressful day at work you love to hear his voice.

 **Video Calls:** A step up from phone calls. You could sit and talk for hours on into the night, and have more times than you could count. It's the next best thing for when you're traveling for work, or if he's on a long mission.

 **Shopping:** He takes you shopping and even helps you pick out outfits. Turns out his keen eye is great for more than tracking bad guys. Sometimes he doesn't understand measurements but he is quick to learn and helps the best he can.

 **Birthdays:** Birthdays are _amazing_ , whether it's yours or his. Of course, on the 4th of July the whole team throws a massive party, but he admits that he loves the quality time you two have together after a lot more. On your birthdays, he always has some surprise up his sleeve and is always so nervous with the anticipation of your reaction, despite the fact that you tell him things are perfect every single year.

 **Post Mission:** After a mission, particularly a long one, Steve relishes in the comfort you provide him. He just needs to physically touch you, to hold you, to hear your reassurances. He doesn't verbally admit it, but you know that all the leading he does wears him down. Usually after a day or two he's back to his normal self, though when a mission goes sideways he needs your comfort for much longer.


End file.
